plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steel Magnolia
200px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |ability = When played: Plants here and next door get +2 . |rarity = Uncommon |class = Guardian |tribe = Flower Plant |flavor text = She's got nerves of steel... and everything else of steel!}} Steel Magnolia is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives +2 to all plants in its lane, including itself, and the lanes adjacent to it. Origins It is based on the magnolia, a type of flower and steel, an alloy of Iron, Carbon, Chromium, and Nickel. Its name may be a reference to the movie Steel Magnolias. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Plants here and next door get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description She's got nerves of steel... and everything else of steel! Strategies With Steel Magnolia's strength may be a bit lackluster, but its ability allows plants to survive more hits including itself and to ensure longer board control, being a highly effective plant both for its stats and contribution to your setup. You can use it to boost the health of either a tanky plant that would be useful to take more hits, like Soul Patch or Hibernating Beary, or a frail plant to prevent it from being destroyed easily, like Mushroom Ringleader or . Since Steel Magnolia is a flower, Wall-Knight can use it effectively in his flower-based deck. Against While Steel Magnolia doesn't hit very hard, its ability is what makes it troublesome. It can boost the health of a frail or badly damaged plant so that it just gets out of destroying range, or just make defensive plants even more annoying. 4 health alone is also quite a lot for the third turn too. It is recommended to bring some high-strength zombies to counter its ability, and since there are many plants in the class, Squirrel Herder is a good counter too because they instantly destroy them regardless of health. Evaporate, Locust Swarm, and B-flat are also decent choices. Gallery Steel magnolia stats.png|Steel Magnolia's statistics Steel Magnolia new card.png|Card Steel Magnolia after Planting.png|Steel Magnolia about to activate its ability Steel Magnolia Ability.png|Steel Magnolia activating its ability Ultikgy9H.png|Steel Magnolia in game Steel Magnolia About Attacking.png|Steel Magnolia about to attack SteelAttack.png|Steel Magnolia attacking Steel Magnolia About Destroying.png|Steel Magnolia about to be destroyed RollingStoneDestrooyingSteelMagnolia.jpg|Steel Magnolia about to be destroyed by Rolling Stone DedSteel.png|Destroyed Steel Magnolia Tgkpp.png|Steel Magnolia on the advertisement for the Grass Knuckles Premium Pack Old IMG 0185-1-.png|Steel Magnolia's old statistics Steel Magnolia silhouette.jpeg|Steel Magnolia's silhouette Receiving Steel Magnolia.jpeg|The player receiving Steel Magnolia from a premium pack Receiving Steel Mangolia.png|The player receiving Steel Magnolia from a premium pack (pre-1.6.27) SteelMagnoShadow.PNG|Steel Magnolia's silhouette Receiving Steel Magnolia.png|The player receiving Steel Magnolia from a Premium Pack Double Magnolia.jpeg|The player receiving two Steel Magnolias from a Premium Pack, along with a Mad Chemist Trivia *Its description refers the idiom "nerves of steel." *It is one of the three flowers that are made of metal, the others being Metal Petal and Metal Petal Sunflower. **Out of the three, this is the only one which is not a Sunflower variant. Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants